The Light In You and Me
by Savannah White
Summary: Every day was like usual for Joly. But this day was about to change his life forever. He runs into a street urchin named Eponine. She is severely injured and malnourished. When Joly makes the decision to take her in as his 'sister' what will the future hold? And will the gang come after her? And what of the revolution?
1. Chapter 1

"See you tomorrow, old boy!" a young man waved. Joly turned and waved before heading on his way. He wanted to get back to his apartment before the rain came in. The sky was darkening by the minute. Joly lived a few blocks down. Under a shop roof, he checked his pulse before going on his way. He cut down a few empty alleys to make his trip shorter. The last all he cut through, a cough startled him. _Who could it possibly be? _ Joly wondered. He saw something lying on the cold, hard street against the wall. Whatever it was- Joly could not figure out what it was, let out another cough. A moan escaped the creature, as rain began to fall. Though unsure, Joly took a step toward the heap against the wall. All of a sudden, the thing turned and Joly jumped away. Dark hair moved aside to reveal a young girl. She was clad in a tattered and muddy skirt and corset. Her cheekbones stood out and she was ghostly white. She shivered, yet she didn't look as if she was sleeping. Joly propped his cane against the wall and nimbly went to the girl and felt her pulse. it was weak, but steady. _Thank God._ Joly silently murmured. Very carefully, Joly scooped the girl up in his arms. He could feel and see all of her bones. She was terribly malnourished and she looked as if she had been through quite a few fights. She was extremely light to carry. Joly grabbed his cane and took to the alleys to get home. When he approached his apartment building, he looked around all of the corners to see if anyone was in the halls. No one was. Joly fumbled with his key and thrust the stubborn door open with a kick from his boot. He went to the closet and pulled out a white sheet and threw it over his settee, before placing the girl on top of it. He retrieved a blanket off of his bed and threw it over her unconscious form. Though not knowing when she would awaken, Joly went off to warm some water in the basin. He hauled water until the basin was near full. He than went to his neatly stacked stash of soap and cut off a thick piece.

A tap-tap-tap sound. Running water. Humming. Footsteps. That was what Eponine Thenardier woke up to. _What the deuces? _Eponine's mind was fuzzy. All she could remember was the fight. The girl bit her lip as she remembered.

_ "You stupid, stupid girl!" Thenardier hissed, as he grabbed his daughter by the neck. "You never do anything right!"_

_ "I, I tried. You could never do what I did!" Eponine spat and gasped for air. One of Thenardier's gang members slugged Eponine across the jaw, sending her crashing into the brick wall. The crack that Eponine heard from her head was not pleasant. "Finish her off." was the order that Eponine heard. The gang took turns kicking and beating her senselessly, before her world turned dark. _

"Ah. You are awake." Joly commented. Eponine moaned and held her head. Her world was still fuzzy.

"You have a good egg on there." Joly worked to haul the last bucket of water in the powder room.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Eponine leaned against the settee, terrified. Joly came out again and replied, "Forgive my manners. My name is Joly. I am a medical student. On my way home I found you in an alley rendered unconscious, bruised and malnourished." For a moment, Eponine glared at him, but her facial features turned to a lost child suddenly found. She took in the sights around her. The room was wooden and concerts. There was a rug on the floor, the settee that she was on and a small table and a large bookshelf. Joly was standing in the middle of the room. He was dressed in brown trousers, a white and red striped button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a brown waistcoat. His overcoat was hung neatly on a peg. He himself was an odd sight. Tall and lanky, with his hair falling down, not quiet meeting his eyebrows. He had a nice smile. The man named Joly seemed trustworthy.

"If you feel up to it, there is a hot bath awaiting you." Joly shrugged his head towards the door where steam was floating out. Eponine closed her eyes. _A real bath! Oh, how the warm water would feel wonderful. I must be in Heaven._

"It _is_ real, I assure you, mademoiselle." Joly chuckled. Eponine scurried up from her seat, before falling back. A sharp pain burned her right leg. Joly hurried to her side and picked her up, before heading to the powder room. Very gently, he put her in the tub; skirt and all. Joly held up a bar of soup and replied, "Soap." He showed her some fluffy towels and walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Be sure to throw those rags near the door. I'll be back soon." Joly called from outside the door. Eponine immediately started to panic. He was leaving her? Alone?!

"Where are you going?" Eponine called, panic in her tone.

"To the shops to find something better than rags to wear." Joly called. She heard the door close and lock. Eponine did was she was told and threw the rags that she called her dress near the door and took up the bar of soap. By the time that she was finished washing herself and her hear, the water was a murky brown and lukewarm. Eponine looked at her arms. Besides the bruises everywhere, her skin was white! Not black, not brown, not red, but white! Eponine sighed and finally worked to get out of the tub. She was just raising her shoulders, when the door to the bathroom opened. A dress, undergarments and shoes were tossed onto a chair. A brush was thrown into the sink before the door closed once again. Eponine worked to stand, being careful not to put an extreme amount of weight on her bad foot and dried off with a towel. She eyed the dress. It was red. A beautiful shade of dark red. The unearthing were white. A snow white, not a muddy white. The shoes were also white with small heels. She had never seen anything so grand in her life. _How beautiful. _Eponine fingered the soft material. Not even when she was a child did he have such fine clothes. Eponine dressed and started to take the brush to her stringy hair. Once it was nearly dried and combed, Eponine didn't fail to notice how it had a slight wave to it. She slipped one shoe on her good foot, holding the other in her hand, before opening the door. She noticed that the sheet and blanket were removed from the settee. She was the small table had some food on a plate. A small slab of meat, a tiny hunk of cheese, and two green beans were on the plate. A fork, spoon and knife were beside the plate on a napkin. A tin cup of an amber liquid made the meal complete. Joly was in the next room doing something with what looked like a real bed. Eponine crept silently towards the plate. _This must be Monsieur Joly's dinner._ Eponine thought. But she pushed that thought aside and didn't give it another thought before picking up the plate and gobbling every piece of food down with her hands. She licked the plate clean, put it back in its place and at down on the settee. She then downed whatever was in the glass. It slightly burned her parched throat, but she didn't care. She put the cup back in place and sat down again, just as Joly comeback. He looked at the plate and then at Eponine. She was staring mindlessly out the window, but she didn't deceive him.

"I'm glad to see that you are eating something." Joly commented as he took everything off of the table and placed it in the sink. He than came over and pulled up a chair. "Can you tell me your name? if you have one, that is." Eponine snorted and told him, "Of course I have a name. It's Eponine. Just Eponine."

"Eponine. Well then 'Just Eponine'," Joly teased her. "It's highly improper, but I must check you. Your health is failing drastically. I need to check for more of your health problems." Eponine held her breath, but released it when she heard his simple request. She nodded. He checked her over and concluded that she had a sore jaw, busted lip, sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder and the egg on her head. Not to mention the black and blue bruises were on his arms and legs.

"I have more on my sides." Eponine admitted when he looked at her blue wrists. Joly nodded.

"In time, they will heal. Now that I have you cleaned up, I want to get your health back up. I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have. You will take my bed for the time being." Joly told her.

"I can't put you out of a bed, Monsieur!" Eponine told him.

"And I can't make you stop calling me 'Monsieur' instead of Joly." Joly cracked a smile. Eponine bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair. Joly looked at the clock on the wall.

"Perhaps you would like to go to bed now." Joly looked at her.

"Perhaps." Eponine nodded.

"Oh, before you go. I have medical school Monday thru Friday from three o'clock to five o'clock. And I'll surely have to make a food run sometime soon. Whilst I am gone, I don't want you to open the door for anyone. I'll make sure to lock the doors and close the windows and throw the drapes over. Hopefully you can entertain yourself with something here. It would ruin your reputation if someone saw you coming out of my apartment. So don't open the door for anyone, no matter how kind or how scared they sound, unless I am home. Understood?" Joly looked her in the eye. _'Your reputation'. He isn't worried a bit about his. Only mine. Mine is already ruined. Monsieur Joly has his whole life ahead of him. _Eponine thought. She nodded, and he could see that she meant it. Eponine hobbled towards the room. The bed was a sight. New clean sheets and pillows and blankets were neatly made up. A nightgown was on the bed. Eponine shut the door and changed, before slipping under the covers. The bed felt so soft and warm. And yet Eponine couldn't sleep. Never had she slept on such a bed since she was a very little girl. Eponine noticed how clean everything was. You could eat off of the floor! Eponine gathered up all of the blankets and saw two books. She had a bed on the floor and used the books as pillows. She slept soundly and quietly. A few hours later, Joly cracked the door open to look inside. But the door barely budged. Joly wrinkled his eyebrows and gently pushed a little more. It didn't budge. He stuck his head inside to see Eponine sleeping soundly on the floor. Joly's stomach lurched. Poor creature probably was so used to sleeping on the cold floors that nothing would change.

Eponine woke up and slightly moaned quietly. She felt warm. Warmer than she had in months. Daring to open her eyes, Eponine was the sunlight coming through the drapes. She wanted to throw them open and soak in the sun on her face but she remembered Joly's warning. Despite him being concerned around her reputation, she feared for his more. She went to where a porcelain bowl and pitcher of cold water lay with a washcloth. She washed her face and took a comb through her fair, before dressing. She quietly opened the door. _I wonder where he keeps the food._ Eponine wondered to herself. She turned to see the settee was empty and made up. Everything was in a folded neat pile.

"Good morning, Eponine!" Joly chirped. He gave her a smile before turning back. Eponine then realized how the apartment smelled of fried eggs and some kind of meat. He set down a glass of milk on the table and a plate. It contained a fried egg and a slab of smoked ham. Eponine raced to the plate and gobbled it up in one gulp, licking the plate clean and then drank the entire glass of milk. She coughed a little, as Joly chuckled and told her, "Easy, easy. I don't want you to get sick again."

"Oh, my manners." Eponine sank into a chair and blushed. How rude of her to eat like a pig in front of her host! "Do you have anymore? I feel so hungry."

"Not yet. You're too malnourished. You'll get sick if you eat too much before you are well enough to eat like a normal person." Joly told her. he shrugged on his overcoat, before saying, "I'm off to get some more food an some personal items. Stay here, keep the windows covered and the door locked and let no one in. If they call to you outside the room, don't answer."

"What if they, what if they try to break the door down?" she asked. Joly seemed to ponder this. Though one one had to force their way in, there was always a first time for everything. Joly backtracked to the kitchen. Hesitantly, he pulled out a large knife. He wasn't sure that she wouldn't murder him in his sleep, but there was something in her eyes that told him that she was just as scared of that as he was. He handed it to her, handle first.

"Only for protection." Joly told her. She seemed to shiver at the touch if it, but took it and nodded. Joly left the apartment and locked the doors tight.

The streets were unusually crowded that day when Joly went out. He first stopped at his favorite book store and bought two large books on diseases and treatments. Then he stopped and bought fresh meat, two dozen eggs, some green beans and potatoes. He also bought fresh milk, some sugar and croissants. Lastly for drinks, he bought tea and his favorite drink. How, he needed to find some things for Eponine. She had the care necessities, but she needed more than one dress, a coat and some more things. This was the time Joly wished he had a sister or his mother was still alive to help him with this. He went into a shop and embarrassedly asked for some help. He went out with two new dresses, a decent winter coat, another pair of shoes, underthings and some hair pins. _I'll never understand ladies' clothing._ Joly muttered to himself. He went on to finish his duties.

Since her host was gone, Eponine had a ken to exploring the house. She had also not let the knife leave her fingertips. There was no food, no games, just a bunch of books. Large ones, fancy ones. Eponine fingered them all. She pulled one off of the shelf and settled onto the floor. About an hour later, she head the handle jiggle. She jumped to her feet and hid behind a wall with the knife ready for action. The door was thrust opened, making Eponine jump. Joly stumbled in, with many packages. Some were wrapped in brown paper, while others were in elegant pastel colored boxes with ribbon. Eponine tried not to look so confused as Joly closed the door. He put down the food and started to put it away. The potatoes, eggs, meat, sugar and such looked heavenly to her. He then put away the milk. The last packages couldn't possibly be for himself, and Eponine was tight. He took them all into her room and turned his head towards it. Curiously, Eponine went in, but not before handing the knife back to Joly. She noticed that Joly didn't follow her. With careful fingers, she saw the smallest box on top and worked to undo the ribbon. She took of the lid and it revealed a glass bottle of something. Eponine saw a handle and gave it a squeeze. It smelled of wildflowers in the month of June. It was perfume. Eponine popped her head out of the room to see Joly picking up the heaping mounds of books on the floor. Eponine turned back to the several still-wrapped packages. The next one was rectangular and pastel pink. It wasn't too heavy. White tissue paper covered that was in it. Folding it back, it revealed a rose pink dress. It was nothing grand, by far, but to her, it was a princess gown. The skirt was full, the neckline modest, the sleeves were three quarter trimmed lightly in lace. Eponine lifted it right out of the box and felt the material. No doubt, these were quality dresses. The next box was a pair of white lace-up boots with small heels. The next box was a sky blue dress, simple but elegant. The last two boxes were underthings and a new black coat. _Oh my._ Eponine felt tears spring into her eyes. A knock on the door frame startled her. Joly was leaned up against it with her pipe and asked, "Do they meet your qualifications?" A small teasing challenge was held in his tone. Eponine noticed how she was still holding up the blue dress against her skeleton frame and she carefully put it across the bed before hugging herself.

"I-uh, yes. Yes, they meet my qualifications. Higher than any that I could imagine. But how much did it cost?" Eponine asked, her untamed black-brown hair fell over one of her eyes.

"Less than you think." Joly grinned. "I can pull a few strings." Eponine nodded her thanks, before remembering her book mess. She had all of Joly's books- the one from the shelf and in the room, on the floor. Some were opened, others were open with the cover facing up, it just looked as if a library had been thrown on the floor. She hurried out of the room to see it all cleaned up. She hurried over to the shelf. They were all in the same alphabetized order that she had found them in.

"I see that you were reading this one. _The Science of Science._ It's a good book. What was your favorite part?" Joly picked out a large red book. He flipped through some pages, before looking up. Eponine had not answered his question, but she had quietly folded her arms together and hugged herself. The look of humiliation flooded her brown eyes as she stared at the ground.

"You don't know how to read, do you?" Joly murmured. Eponine turned away from him in shame. It was embarrassing. She had learned nothing more than the alphabet. Nothing of phonics or verbs or letting sounds. When people usually fond out that she couldn't read, they made her feel like she was retarded and stupid. They treated her like a five year old and talked extremely slow and loud, though she could understand everything that they were saying.

"No one taught me how to read." she said, quietly. Joly closed the book and pulled out a thin green book.

"I can teach you." Joly told her.

"What?" Eponine turned to look at him.

"I can teach you to her read." Joly told her, his voice rising with delight. Eponine looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm not a good student." Eponine told him.

"And I'm not a good teacher, but we'll both learn on the way." Joly told her.

Montparnarsse trudged over to the alley. He was responsible for "looking out" for Eponine. With a quick puff of his pipe, he turned the corner to see that it was empty. His stomach hammered. _She was just here yesterday!_ Montparnarsse took off to find Thenardier. The gang was waiting in another dark alley on the outskirts of town.

"Well? Where is the stupid little brat?" Thenardier hissed. Mont gaped for air. He was tired of running.

"She's gone. She's no where to be found." Mont told them.

"We will find that little grate and drag her back here where she belongs. Search the entire city. Don't leave one alley, one apartment building, one who unchecked! Go!" Thenardier ordered. All of the gang scurried off. But Thenardier held Azelma back.

"Not you. I know your sister better than anyone. I think you'll be able to find her faster than any of us." Thenardier hissed.

"I, don't, I don't know where she is, Papa." Azelma struggled. She let out half a shriek, half a whimper, as her father pulled harder on her hair.

"Oh, I don't doubt your innocence. But you will find your sister of you'll end up just like her." Thenardier threw his daughter to the ground. "Find her."

FIVE WEEKS LATER

"The dog went to the house." Eponine read. She sat beside Joly on the settee. She was learning quickly and she was recognizing words everywhere. Joly was glad at her quick process. She had known her alphabet already, it was just putting the sounds together.

"That's wonderful. You're doing wonderful." Joly hugged her from the side. Over the past five weeks, bot of them had grown extremely close. Joly learned that Eponine was eight and one years, nearly nine and one years, while Joly was two and twenty years, nearly three and twenty years. Eponine was like a little sister to him. Eponine thought of him as her older brother. He was like her protector, her best friend, her teacher. She felt as if she had known him all her life. Setting the book down, Joly announced, "I think I have a plan for you. A way that you can go outside, open up these windows, a way that you could walk around freely."

"No! I like it here! I like it here, with you! I'm safe!" Eponine caught Joly's arm in a death grip.

"You will be safe. I can just say that you are my sister, visiting from Southern Paris. You'll need a different name. You're not the same person that you were five weeks ago, sis." Joly told her. He already called her 'sis' as it was, it wouldn't make a difference with him, calling her that permanently in front of people.

"But they'll recognize me." Eponine protested.

"No, you don't look the same. I don't want to make you someone you're not, but I also want to ensure your safety. You can't hide forever, Ep." Joly pointed out the true facts.

"Nancy." Eponine said, finally. "Nancy will be my name. I want to learn about proper etiquette for a lady. I want to be a respectable person in the society."

"Then I'll find some books on etiquette for you." Joly stood and shrugged on his brown overcoat. Eponine nodded as Joly handed her the weapon before he locked her in. When the door was shut, Eponine stood up quietly. She walked to her room where a large mirror was. Supposedly, Joly had found a woman giving away her "wordly things" for money and he had bought it for her. She looked at herself. She was actually looking normal. All of her bones weren't sticking out, her bruises were healed, her hair was now growing back to its usual thickness. And she was clean. She had gained weight, enough to now look like a normal person instead of a skeleton. The first dresses that Joly had bought for her no longer fitted, therefore he had bought her three new ones. A yellow one, a red one, specifically requested by Eponine herself, and a white one with pink curlycues and accents. Eponine stared at herself. She didn't look the same at all. Her dark hair was different, her face looked brighter, and when she wore her hair up with a hat over it, she looked almost unrecognizable. All of a sudden, she heard a voice. Her heart dropped and she felt faint. But she knew. Clutching the knife, she crept towards the front food and leaned her ear against it.

Joly had just locked the door and had walked a few steps when he spotted a man leaning against the wall. Out of the two other people in the hallway, the man had stopped both of them and questioned them about something. Then he would let them pass. Joly walked on, with his cane, as the man said, "Hold it right there."

"If you are any kind of gentleman, you will let me pass." Joly told him. But the man didn't budge.

"I'm here to ask you some questions." the man told him

"Fine. Then make them quick. I have places to be and things to do." Joly told him, raising his top hat.

"Have you see a little brat come through her or these parts? She about this high, she's skinny as a rat and has stringy, ugly, brownish-black hair." the man rose his hand to his chest. It was right accurate.

"Why on earth would a little street rat come by these parts?" Joly scoffed, though inside his heart was racing.

"You would be surprised, Monsieur, of all the streets rats who go anywhere to swindle someone. Keep an eye out for her. If you ever see me again after seeing her, let me know." the man nodded his head and let Joly pass on. He raced through the shops to get the books he needed before racing home once again. The man was no longer there, but still, Joly unlocked his door, kicked it opened, and ran inside. He tossed the books on the floor and locked the door tight. He turned around to see Eponine in a red pool on the floor. She was trembling and a tear ran down her cheek.

"It was him. I know it was him. He's here, he's looking for me. oh, what am I going to do? He'll recognize me in an instant!" Eponine rocked back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Who was he?" Joly asked, sitting down beside her.

"Montparnarsse. I should go. If he finds me, he finds you, he'll recognize you and then he'll realize that you lied to him. You'll never live to see the next sunrise." Eponine shuddered at the scene of Joly being assaulted and shot in a dark alley in her mind.

"I don't care, Ep. I won'y let anything happen to you. And I have friends who will help me. Who will help you." Joly told her.

"Who?"

"The Friends of the ABC. We can go there at night and one of them will escort us home. I know they will. In the Les Amis, we all look out for each other." Joly told her. Eponine buried her face into Joly's chest and sobbed in terror. She didn't want any harm to come to Joly. her brother. _My brother._ Eponine sobbed harder at that thought. They did not notice that figure leaning against the door outside.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Thenardier shouted in rage and turned a table upside down. The gang slightly flinched. It had been seven weeks and not a sign of Eponine. Not even a trace. They had searched the city up and down at least three times and no sign of her.

"Seven weeks! Seven weeks and not a sign, not a trace of that stupid girl!" Thenardier shouted.

"Maybe she's dead and someone threw her in a gave." Mont puffed his pipe. He missed Eponine terribly, but in this gang, you couldn't let your true feelings show. You had to be tough and not let anyone know how you truly felt. He missed her punches, her smirk and her showing up randomly and fading away like a ghost. He simply just missed the sight of her, and her ghostly presence.

"She is not dead. Maybe she's working on a mission. Maybe she's scamming a rich lady." another gang member shrugged. Mont slapped him against his bald head at the stupid idea.

"Has anyone seen Azelma?" Thenardier asked. 'No's' floated though out the group.

"Last I saw her, she looked to be on a mission of her own. She told he that she was bound and determine to find Eponine." Mont re-stuffed his pipe.

"Well, let's just trust that she'll find her. She knows Eponine like the back of her hand." Thenardier told them.

Azelma wondered aimlessly along the streets. People pushed past her and hurried off to their homes. Azelma felt raindrops and hurried under a bridge nearby. She had found her sister. And by the looks of the man who had gone into the same apartment, she was living nicely. He had clean cut clothing, he was obviously intelligent, and from the sounds of his comforting voice, he was more than kind and generous. Her hard broke when she heard her older sister's sobs. She had heard them talking in hushed whispers. She had to lean extra hard on the door to hear. Half of her wanted to keep it a secret that she knew where her sister was. Half of her wanted to tell her father to finally make him proud, therefore she would be the special one._ But I can't. Oh, I can't do it._ Azelma sighed and suddenly, she cried. She wept loudly and bitterly, the thunder and pouring rain drowning out eh noise of her cries. All of a sudden, a shadow loomed over her. Terrified, she leaned against the wall and shielded herself from whoever it was. The person propped something against the wall, before kneeling down a bit. He removed her arms from her face. She stared up in to the face of the man who had helped her sister. Scooted away, but he came closer.

"Who are you, Monsieur?" Azelma whimpered.

"You can call me Joly." Joly told her.

"Leave me be. I'm just a simple street rat." Azelma told him.

"Please, let me help you." Joly told her.

"No!" Azelma tore off at lightning speed. Joly sighed, but didn't go after her.

When he came through the door, the smell of some kind of beef stew filed his nostrils. Eponine walk doug, carrying a large bowl with a ladle. What's all this?" The table was set with an ivory coloured table cloth, two large candles were lit. The table was set for two. As he came closer, he saw that the plates, goblets and the silverware were all positioned in the way that Eponine learned in one of her etiquette books. She was donned in her red dress, her hair up, leaving a few stray ringlets on both sides her of her face.

"It's to try my etiquette skills. And to thank you for all that you've done for me."


	2. Chapter 2

When he came through the door, the smell of some kind of beef stew filed his nostrils. Eponine walk doug, carrying a large bowl with a ladle. What's all this?" The table was set with an ivory coloured table cloth, two large candles were lit. The table was set for two. As he came closer, he saw that the plates, goblets and the silverware were all positioned in the way that Eponine learned in one of her etiquette books. She was donned in her red dress, her hair up, leaving a few stray ringlets on both sides her of her face.

"It's to try my etiquette skills. And to thank you for all that you've done for me."

"You really didn't have to do all of this." Joly walked closer. He pulled Eponine's chair out and pushed her in. HIs mouth watered as he surveyed the feast before him. There was freshly baked bread, green beans in oil and bits of bacon and the stew was filled with chopped carrots, potatoes, corn, beans and peas. There was also shredded roast in the broth. A large bottle was set out. Joly looked to see everything placed in the proper order. Eponine smiled, as they prayed and started to feast.

"Tomorrow is the day! Where your new life begins and your old one is left behind! Are you excited?" Joly swirled his glass before lifting it to his lips. Eponine smiled and slightly nodded.

"I recommend that you wear your white dress. It has an effect on people, because white stands for purity and innocence. We will go to church, to the market, and for a stroll in the park before we go to meet up with the Friends of the ABC." Joly told her. Eponine once again nodded. In a way, Joly missed the bouncy Eponine. But in her facade, she must behave like any other woman. Calm, quiet, reserved. They finished off the meal, with just a few green beans, a piece of bread and some soup left. Joly cleaned the mess and dismissed Eponine to go to bed. He then slipped out of the house with the leftover food. Walking down some streets, he cut into the alley where he had found Eponine. No one was in sight, as Joly laid down the food and a blanket. He then hurried home to get some sleep.

From behind the corner, Azelma's eyes widened. She had been on her way to that alley to sleep. It was hard, but somehow it kept out most of the wind and the roof on one of the buildings stretched far enough to keep her mostly dry from the rain. It was better than fighting with her father's gang. She had nearly turned the corner, when she had heard the click of a man's shoe. She stayed behind the wall and watched the man who had helped her sister, set something down before leaving. Confused, Azelma waited until the footsteps could no longer be heard, before she hurried to where he had left to make sure that he had not been watching her. He was some distance away, heading back to the apartment building. Azelma hurried back to her alley and looked to see steam. She instantly knew it was food and devoured it hungrily. There was also a blanket that she wrapped around herself. For some reason, Azelma felt more anger than happiness. How had Eponine been so lucky to be rescued by this man? Why had Eponine been cared for? Was Azelma not in the very same alley just a day before? Why had Joly not come then? Azelma bit her lip and glared into the night air. _Just for once. Just once. I would love to be loved and cared for. I would love to be warm at night with more than rags to wear. With more food than I can eat. Someday. Someday, I will have what Eponine now has and I will make sure Eponine's facade is ripped away. Someday._

That night Eponine was bathed and ready for bed. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth and smiled at her reflection for the first time in what seemed like years. Not even in the seven weeks with Joly had she been able to look into a mirror and smile. Removing her dressing gown, Eponine looked at the bed in the corner. Despite being a lady of high society, Eponine still jumped onto the bed and settled beneath the sheets. It would be a special day tomorrow, full of changes. So tonight, she would give sleeping in a bed another try. This time it felt good. Nothing but soft and warmth surrounded her. She fell asleep within minutes, sleeping better than she had in years.

The next morning Eponine bounded out of bed. She wasn't sore and she felt ecstatic. She went to the wardrobe and brought forth her white dress, matching white shoes and gloves. She put on the dress and her shoes, then sat down at the new vanity and started on her hair. She brushed it thoroughly, before opening the box of hair pins. Joly had gotten her two kinds. The invisible black ones that blended into her hair and black ones with tiny pearls and diamonds on the ends. Eponine chose both, using the regular ones to pin up her hair into a fancy chignon, and then added the pearl ones for extra, since she had thick hair and for decoration. She then put on her hat and her gloves before walking out of the room. Joly was there, not yet fully dressed. He had on his black trousers, a crisp white shirt and his matching shoes. His overcoat and cravat was still tossed on the settee. Joly turned as he was buttoning his cufflinks and looked at Eponine. She shyly stepped out of the room.

"You look lovely, Nance. Really lovely." Joly murmured. His little sister, not so little anymore. Eponine gave a little twirl, as Joly slipped on his dark red-maroon colored cravat and his overcoat. He then went to the table, where something was wrapped in brown paper. He handed it to Eponine. Curious, she gently untied the string and unrolled the brown paper. Inside was a beautiful white fan to match her outfit.

"From Feuilly, one of the Les Amis." Joly explained. Eponine, who had learned the art of a fan when she had just started learning etiquette, opened it and told him, "It's beautiful."

"I've already informed them of your situation and they're ready to help." Joly told her. With his hat and cane in hand, He offered his elbow, before they went out the door and out of the apartment building. The sun had never looked or felt so beautiful. Eponine just had to close her eyes and soak in the feel of sunshine on her skin. She and Joly then attended church, before going to the market.

At every booth that they stopped at, Joly would ask Eponine if she wanted anything. Eponine may have been entitled and spoiled when she was younger, but the last years in poverty had changed that attitude quickly. Now she get as if she was imposing on her and Joly's friendship and his wealth. Joly came from a rich family and he was an only child. His family was very generous to the poor, and when they passed away, everything was left to Joly. Joly turned the estate over to some doctors and told them to make it into a hospital-like place. They argued for days to pay Joly for the place. After about six months of constant nagging and begging, Joly finally accepting a good sum of money for the place. He was saving it all. For what? He wasn't sure yet. Eponine would shake her head. Joly spotted a booth and took Eponine's hand and hurried her along.

There was a young man, in a flat cap and a dark, dark red color.

"Nancy, this is Feuilly. He made your fan." Eponine watched as the young man lifted his head.

"Hello, Nancy. I hope you like the fan." Feuilly smiled, politely.

"I love it, thank you. It is so beautiful." Eponine smiled back. Feuilly shifted in his seat and turned behind his chair. He brought up a sleek wooden box and opened it.

"These are special, but I don't bring them out until the noon crowd arrives." Feuilly gestured to them. Eponine picked up a red one. It was beautiful. Each and every one of them were beautiful.

"And since you're my friends, I'll cut you a good deal." Feuilly lowered his voice a few notches. If there was anything that Eponine loved more than food, shelter, clothes and a brother, it was fans. She was fascinated with them and she didn't know why.

"What are your deals?" Eponine asked.

"For friends, five for ten francs." Feuilly told her. Joly reached into his pocket and flipped a coin from his hand to Feuilly's.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick five." Joly smiled and gestured to her. Eponine looked at him like she usually did, before selecting five. Feuilly smiled and handed Joly something that that small. But Joly took it so quickly and shoved it into his pocket that Eponine didn't have time to even think about what it was.

They then went to visit the hospital, before heading to the park. They were walking on the road whens someone caught Eponine's eye. It was a man. Joly followed her gaze and saw one of the Friends of the ABC. It was young Marius Pontmercy. He was one of the newest members and often roomed with Courfeyrac. Eponine's heart beat as Marius turned to look at her. But sadly Eponine watch his eyes and they moved when she was not. She turned slowly to see a beautiful young woman with blonde waves and green eyes turn and they shared a gaze. Eponine's heart beat. Despite the black dress and the pink bonnet, the woman was beautiful no doubt. Joly ushered Eponine on, as they went to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

They went on walking and Joly saw someone up ahead.

"Wait here, Nance." Joly jogged over to a man with curly blonde hair and a red coat on. Eponine waited, for she was extremely patient. She was looking around when her eye caught Marius again. He had three books under his arm. Eponine nearly did a 360 degree turn when someone knocked into her. Eponine found herself falling, but before her head could hit the hard gravel, someone caught her. Eponine looked up to see a man with gingerish-red hair and long sideburns holding her around the waist. He had piercing green eyes. The man rightened her, "I'm terribly sorry. I meant no harm. I was simply in a hurry." The man told her, as he apologized profusely. Eponine nodded, still in a trance at the man's handsome features. She then looked down to see an ivory flute on the ground. She bent down gracefully and picked it up. it was cracked and had a large hole in it.

"Oh, Monsieur, I've broken your instrument." Eponine felt near tears. She knew when she had stepped back when she was falling something had cracked underneath her heeled shoe. The man slightly laughed and replied, "No, no, it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so careless."

"Jehan!" Joly called out. The blonde haired man followed.

"This is my sister Nancy." Joly told him. Jehan stared into Eponine's eyes.

"Nancy." Jehan murmured.

Eponine watched as Joly and Jehan exchanged a handshake. But Eponine was paying attention this time and saw Jehan slip Joly something when they shook. It was something in a small cloth sack. They talked for a spell, and then left. On the way back, Eponine didn't say a word about what she saw, but was determined to find out on her own. While they were on the streets, they didn't see the eyes watching them. Two pairs, to be exact. One was the young woman who young Marius had been staring at. 'It couldn't be!' The young woman thought to herself. Cosette was the young woman's name. She had once knew Eponine when she was a child. She was treated cruelly by Eponine, her sister and her parents, before her Papa had come and rescued her. But when Cosette had passed Eponine once again, she had heard the man say "Nancy". Though she thought it was Eponine, there were many more differences than similarities. Such as Eponine's clothing, her hair, her body, her body language and the way she held her head high. _It just can't be._ The other set of eyes was Azelma's. No matter how fancily Eponine dressed or how proper she acted, Azelma would always know her sister. But her parents certainly wouldn't. That showed much she had changed and how much they didn't pay attention to her. Half of Azelma wanted to tell and half of her wanted to keep the information to herself. Azelma watched as the man named Joly whispered something in Eponine's ear and Eponine let out a merry soft laugh. She looked so happy. Azelma bit down on her lip so hard that she accidentally drew blood. She darted down another alley to watch what happened. She watched them go to a restaurant. By this time, Azelma was done watching her sister living so happily. She left in anger, hurt and sadness.

After eating lunch, Joly and Eponine then went to the Cafe Musain. Enjolras, Jehan and Feuilly were there.

"That's Combeferre, with the book. That's Courfeyrac sitting next to him. Lesgles is my good friend, the bald chap. Grantaire is the one in the corner with the bottle. He's a drunk. And that's Barhorel in the other corner." Joly told her. She ventured off as Joly, Jehan and Enjolras talked.

"Nancy!" Joly whispered loudly and ushered her to get away from Grantaire. She had been beside him trying get to the bottle out of his grasp before it spilled. But apparently, despite being drunk, Grantaire had a death grip on it. Eponine immediately scurried away to Joly's side. Eponine lifted her eyes to Jehan, and found him watching and smiling at her softy instead of paying attention to what Joly and Enjolras were talking about. Eponine blushed and looked down at her feet. After their short conversation, Joly and Enjolras shook hands, and Eponine spied another parcel that Enjolras slipped Joly. She did her best not to huff. She wanted to know what Joly was getting. After that, they went on home to have dinner. That night, after Eponine was bathed, she crawled into bed and prayed before blowing out the candle. Though she was still guessing what Joly's parcels were, she was so exhausted from the day that she fell asleep in mere minutes.

Meanwhile, Azelma walked slowly back to the alley where the gang stayed. It was about to rain. She peeked around the corner to see no one but Montparnasse and Babet there. But Babet was obviously drunk and he had hurled and passed out cold. Mont was puffing his pipe. His breaths were short and quick, very unlike him.

"Azelma, you stupid girl, where 'ave you been?" Mont stuff his pipe. Azelma felt her heart beat quicker. She didn't know if she should be mad at Montparnasse for calling her stupid or happy that he even noticed her.

"Looking for Eponine, you bastard." Azelma muttered. Mont stood abruptly and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Did you find her? Is she alright?" Mont shook Azelma, fiercely. Azelma licked her lips. They were so close. His face was inches away from hers. For the last five or so hours Azelma had been practicing her lines. Somehow she made herself cry. Tears trickled down her checks. She took a deep breathe.

"I found Eponine." Azelma whispered. Mont tightened his grip on Azelma's shoulders, "Well? Where is she?"

"She's dead." Azelma cried even more, "I was in the alley where we meet for the late night meetings and I saw her. She was bloody and thin as a rail. I saw two men inspecting her body. They picked her up and when they brought her past me, I saw her face. Someone had had their way with her and she must have fought, because she was bloody, injured and there was blood all over her hair. I followed them to a large field where they bury the people in unmarked graves. And I watched them place her in a hole, say a prayer, cross themselves before burying her. I'm so sorry." Azelma ducked to wipe her tears. She felt Montparnasse release his hold on her. He turned away from her and steadied himself with one hand on the wall. He dropped his pipe on the ground.

"So this is it. Eponine is really dead." Montparnasse spoke aloud. Azelma watched his shoulders rise and then fall. And then she saw something she had never seen before. Montparnasse shook with sobs.

"Oh God!" He cried out in despair and fell to his knees. Azelma nimbly went to be in front of him. She was a bit scared that he might be so mad and sad that he might attack her, but she took her chances. She watched Montparnasse reach inside his overcoat and she saw a sparkling gold band, obviously pick-pocketed, in between his fingers. _He was going to propose?_ Azelma tried not to scream with anger and jealousy.

"She's gone. She's really gone." Montparnasse wept. Azelma knelt down on her knees. In a bold attempt, she took Montparnasse's face in her hand and replied, "You have me". Montparnasse looked and replied, "Show me to her grave." Azelma and Montparnasse hurried to a random field that Azelma knew. She saw a freshly covered hole and took him over to it. The man had stopped on the way to swindle some flowers. He clutched a bundle of wildflowers with lace and ribbon, which he had also swindled from a sewing shop.

"Here it is." Azelma told him. Montparnasse knelt down and placed the flowers on the grave.

"I love you, Eponine. I always have. May you rest in peace. May God, if there is one, spare you and have mercy. You were not but a child. Rest in peace, my angel, my princess." Azelma tried not to let his words get to her. She was jealous of Eponine for being his love. But there was also a feeling of guilt. The poor man was professing his love to an unknown corpse. But Azelma pushed it aside. That night Azelma told the gang and her father when they got back.

"Well then, Azelma. It looks as if you have to stand in Eponine's spot now. You have more responsibilities now." Thenardier told her. Azelma licked her lips and nodded. "Tomorrow your real work begins." Thenardier walked off with the gang. Montparnasse sat with his pipe, puffing. Azelma tried not to smile. After his last words to his "dead love", he had given Azelma the ring and a kiss. The young girl felt as if she had gone to Heaven. But she couldn't get rid of the guilt inside her heart. But she forced it back, feeling that she had come too far to back out now. There was no turning back.

On that same night after Eponine had long fallen asleep, Joly emptied the parcels that Enjolras, Feuilly and Jehan had given him. Inside of Feuilly's was ammunition, inside of Jehan's was a message and inside of Enjolras' was a whistle. Joly then saw that the packaging of the parcels was also a stamp split in three pieces. Joly arranged them in order and read it over. No one knew yet, but Joly and the Les Amis were thoroughly planning out a revolution. Against the King who didn't care about the beggars or the poor folk. Unlike General Lamarque who cared deeply for the people. But he had fallen ill about a week ago. Now was the time for the people to rise. Their hero, the only man who cared for the people was dying now. Joly turned look at the closed door of Eponine's bedroom. He suddenly felt tears clog his throat. The thought of leaving Eponine clouded his mind. What would happen to her if he possibly never came back from the revolution? What would happen if none of the Les Amis made it out alive? Eponine would have absolutely no one to turn to. But Joly couldn't back down from the revolution. He just couldn't. He had a duty to his country and to the people whom he adored and cared for. To give them and even Eponine a better life. To give them freedom. Joly then went to the bookshelf and pulled out some volumes at the bottom shelf. He then took a knife and pried the hidden loose piece of wood out. He had his money, heirlooms and everything for the revolution there. He had cartridges and ammunition stored up. Joly placed the new things inside the hiding spot and replaced everything, before bathing and going to bed.

The next day when Eponine woke up, she found the apartment to be very quiet and no smell of Joly's pipe. She stood and put on her dressing gown, before investigating. Joly was gone, but there was a plate of still warm food and a note. It read: _Nancy, there was an emergency at the hospital and I must go to help. Jehan will be arriving at ten o'clock to take you out to town. Be safe and stay with Jehan at all times. - Joly_ Eponine looked at the clock. It was nine-forty. Eponine raced to her room and donned in a yellow dress with her hair in a plain bun with tendrils framing her face. She brought out her hat and her shoes, before grabbing her lavender fan. She gobbled up the food, and had brushed her teeth when a knock came on the door. Eponine wasn't sure if it was Jehan and she was still hesitant to open the door without Joly at home. She stared at the door and saw a piece of paper slip under. She picked it up. "The moon shines, the sun blinds, but you will always be star in the sky, shining so bright, so join me for a day and perhaps a night" Eponine smiled and opened the door. Jehan stood there and held out a bundle of yellow roses. Eponine took them and noted how Jehan had gone out of his way to cut off all the thorns on them. Eponine put them in a vase with water, before leaving with Jehan. They went to the market and walked around. Jehan had purchased a parasol for Eponine (by Joly's request), before going to the river. Eponine was stunned when Jehan pulled out some coins and handed them to a man, before holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and he helped her into a rowboat. She sat down on the seat, holding her parasol, as Jehan jumped in across from her, before rolling up his sleeves to his elbows before taking the oars in his grasp. They rowed steadily, until they were in the middle of the river. Jehan placed the oars back in place and looked at Eponine.

"So Nancy, now how about you tell me your story?" Jehan asked, pulling out a new ivory flute. Eponine looked all around. No one was close enough to hear and only the 'lap, lap, lap' of the water was close enough to be heard. Eponine told Jehan her story.


	4. Chapter 4

He stopped playing his flute. He looked deep into Eponine's eyes. Eponine felt cold chills running through her bones. So it was him.

"You. I've seen you before." Jehan murmured.

"How could I have not seen it before?" "What?" Eponine asked, trying hard to play it down.

"It was you. The one who broke into my parent's home and stole the family heirlooms." Jehan looked at her. Eponine's heart thudded. She remembered. That was the job that always left her with nightmares. Eponine closed her eyes.

_Flashback: "Alright, you stupid brat, it's time. Go and don't fail me." Thenardier thrust the weapons into Eponine's hands and shoved her along. Eponine growled and went on her way. She stood in front of the large estate. For some reason, this mission didn't settle right in her stomach. It sent cold chills up and down her arms. Out of all the missions that she had, this one did not feel right. It was raining out with thunder and lightning cracking in the sky. Eponine tucked the gun and the knife in her waist belt, praying that she wouldn't have to use them. She never had and she wasn't experienced with them at all. She slipped to the back courtyard and picked the lock. It was a two story home. Eponine crept in. In one room, there was a box, obviously newly delivered. There was a light on upstairs, but if Eponine failed this mission, it would be worse than going to prison. Eponine quietly sliced the package open, as thunder cracked. There was jewelry in the package, as Eponine stuffed it into her thin corset. She hadn't been given a proper sack from her father. She headed up the stairs where there was more fine things and heirlooms. She was about done, when a scream was heard. She turned to see an older woman and man standing there in their nightwear. The woman didn't stop screaming, as the man came toward Eponine. She was in the corner and she was trapped._

_She tried to get through the man, but though he was older, he was stronger than she thought. She ripped from his grip and backed into a firm chest. A man stood there and caught her arms. Eponine flailed and pulled out her gun and aimed it at the man who had her captive. She pulled the trigger that was aimed at the man's side, but not before he lost his grip on her and she fired at the older man. "No! Father!" The younger cried out. The older man looked at her with stunned eyes. Red blossomed through his nightshirt on the right side of his chest. He collapsed immediately. The younger man was caught off guard, as Eponine drew her knife and stabbed him in the stomach. She drew the knife out and ran from the house. By the time she was to safety, police were arriving. Eponine blinked away tears. She reached into her corset and pulled out everything she had stolen and thrust it to her father and ran away sobbing. Montparnasse had tried to stop her, but she had pushed past him. She ran into a far alley and sobbed. For a long while, she sat there and sobbed for what she had done. She then realized she was still holding the gun and the bloody knife. Eponine gasped and ran to the river, before cocking her arm back and sending them to the bottom of the river. The next day the buzz was all over town. Eponine managed to grab a new newspaper out of a trash can where the headline was large. "MAN KILLED IN ROBBERY; SUSPECT ON THE LOOSE" Eponine's heart pounded. She had just killed a man. She had wanted to guarantee her safety and escape, but it was never her intention to kill the poor man. She read on to the article._

_"Last night a robbery occurred at the Prouvaire estate. Marc and Mary Prouvaire were asleep in their home, while their son Jean was studying in the other room. Marc heard a thump and went to investigate. They saw a young female, dressed like a street urchin taking their family heirlooms. Mary Prouvaire screamed and frightened the young girl. The robber tried to get past Marc and ran into their son, who grabbed her before she could leave. But the robber held a gun that was originally aimed at the son holding her captive and shot the elder Prouvaire in the chest. She then stabbed Jean Prouvaire in the stomach and fled the scene. Marc Prouvaire and his son were taken to the hospital where five hours later, the elder Prouvaire drew his last breathe. Jean Prouvaire is in fatal condition, having lost so much blood. The doctor are not sure that he will even make it through the night. The robber and murderer is described to be a street urchin about 1.574 meters tall with black-brown long hair, dressed in rags with brown eyes. If anyone is to see her, contact the police immediately." Eponine's heart beat faster. For about a month, Eponine was in hiding. Her father didn't sent her on any missions. Surprisingly, the didn't even bother her. She sat in a corner for a month, crying and not eating. At night she had terribly nightmares, in which Montparnasse would have to wake her and bring her some stolen chocolate to calm her down. But she would never eat it if it was stolen. She made Montparnasse show that he had bought it instead of stealing it before eating it. That night had scarred her forever. The gang didn't go near her, touch her or talk to her. They must have noticed how broken Eponine was, because until a month was over, they didn't disturb her. Flashback Ends_

Jehan looked deep into Eponine's eyes. He saw tears filling them, as she looked away and started to sob. She saw through her tears, as Jehan started to do something. It was highly inappropriate, but Jehan unbuttoned his waist coat, and pulled his fine tucked shirt out of his trousers. He pulled it up slightly, to reveal a large scar, obviously from the knife that Eponine stabbed him with. Eponine took her fingers and grazed it slightly. She felt Jehan wince slightly. She remembered, it had only been about two or so months ago. The wound was still not in full recovery yet. Jehan redressed, when Eponine realized they were near shore. Eponine jumped out of the boat, not caring if the hem of her dress got wet and ran. She heard Jehan calling after her, but she didn't stop. She ran into Combeferre and Enjolras but didn't stop. She then ran straight into Montparnasse, but feebly pushed him away before running off again. Montparnasse didn't think anything of it and kept on walking. Eponine, blinded by her tears, ran straight into another firm chest. Eponine was looking down and she would know those shoes and stick anywhere. She wrapped her arms around Joly and sobbed into his chest. Joy stumbled back slightly, his pipe falling from his mouth. "Nance?" Joly looked confused. Eponine looked up at him but buried her face into the lapels of his coat again. Joly stooped down to pick up his pipe, wrapped a comforting arm around Eponine and guided her back home. When they got there, Eponine told him the story. Joly was shocked, and at the same time, he wasn't.

For about two weeks Eponine was not the same. She didn't eat as much or go out to town. Jehan didn't call on her, which made her even more upset. Joly tried to convince her to live regularly again, but Eponine wouldn't. By the next week, Eponine was done. One night she laid wide awake. 'If only'... Then Eponine had it. She knew where the heirlooms were. They were buried, but only she knew where they were. If she could go and find that box and dig it up, perhaps Jehan would find the heart to at least forgive her. 'But Joly will never let me! And I can't be a proper lady digging in the dirt. And Joly threw away my rags.' Eponine sighed. Somehow, she would figure out a way to get Jehan back. After another week, Eponine got her chance. Joly was out of town for the weekend. Eponine went through the trash and found something similar to her old rags. She put that on and went out of the apartment. Darting down a few blocks, Eponine saw the alley where it all was hidden. She went over and started to dig with a spoon and a small knife that could be easily hidden. She couldn't just drag a shovel with her. All of a sudden, a shadow loomed over her. Eponine made sure that her hair was in her face before looking straight up at Montparnasse's face. He looked confused.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here." Mont grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me, you bastard!" Eponine screeched in a high-pitched voice. She most certainly did not want Montparnasse to know it was her. "Now, now, now, what are you doing in these parts, you little street urchin?" He gripped her arm tighter. Eponine tried not to squeak in pain. He was familiar with that. But Eponine watched as his eyes lowered to a scar on her arm. Eponine closed her eyes and knew the truth was out. There was no mistaking the large scar that her father had made when he had been drunk one night. "Eponine? No, you can't be. You're dead. You're suppose to be dead! She told me you were dead!" Montparnasse cried out. But still, he moved Eponine's hair and her face was revealed. It was true. The look in Montparnasse's face was anger. More anger than Eponine had ever seen in him before. He slapped her hard in the face. Eponine cried out. The tall man screamed, "How could you do this to me?" Eponine was glad that walls were thick and people were fast asleep. "I didn't do anything!" Eponine cried out. "Liar!" Montparnasse yelled and punched her in the stomach. Eponine gasped for air. They didn't see the shadow watching them, nor did they see it run away.

Gavroche ran as fast as he could. He had to find someone, anyone. He ran straight into Combeferre. "Gavroche, what on earth has you in such a haste?" Combeferre readjusted his cravat. "Eponine's in trouble and you've got to come and help me!" Gavroche wasted no time in telling him. Combeferre dropped his books on the pavement and touched his hip, reassured of his revolver under his overcoat. He and Gavroche dashed back. Montparnasse hit Eponine until her face felt numb. She couldn't breathe and her lip was busted and her nose was bloody. Montparnasse had kicked her so many times in the stomach that Eponine was praying for death to come swiftly and relieve her of her pain. Before she knew what happened, it was silent.

(While Eponine was too blocked out to remember anything) Combeferre rushed to the corner with Gavroche. "I don't know if he has a gun too. Give me your pistol. I'll cover you." The younger boy whispered. Combeferre sighed and pulled out his extra pistol before turning to the scene once again. Combeferre ran at full speed before butting Montparnasse in the head with his revolver. The taller man fell to the ground and cradled his now-bleeding head. Combeferre grabbed the injured man by the neck and threw him against the brick wall. "How dare you assault a lady like that?" Combeferre spat. "She's, no, lady. She, is a lying, deceiving, abandoning, piece of garbage." Montparnasse struggled to stand. Combeferre's eyes darkened and he hit Montparnasse in the head with the revolver again. But this time Montparnasse came at him. Combeferre grabbed his revolver and shot Montparnasse in the shoulder, before hitting him over the head once again for good measure. The taller man finally fell, unconscious. Combeferre picked Eponine up and Gavroche grabbed the potato sack that Eponine had come back for. "Is he- is he dead?" Eponine whispered against Combeferre's chest. "No. Well, not yet." Combeferre admitted. "Take me to Jehan's house." Eponine murmured. "No, Ep, we need to get you back to Joly's apartment." Combeferre tried to tell her. "Take me to Jehan's house." Eponine repeated. Her tired, pained and worn out voice had a determined edge to it. Combeferre stopped to pick up his fallen books, before doing what Eponine told him to do.

Jehan was up in his home writing new poetry and practicing new songs on his flute. He had to apologize to Eponine. He had avoided her long enough to gather his thoughts. 'I hope she does not hate me.' Jehan finished the last word of his poem. A knock came at the door, making Jehan jump. Who would be out at this time of morning? Jehan went down the stairs, beating his butler. He looked through the window and threw the door open. Combeferre rushed in, Gavroche on his heels. "What's going on? Combeferre!" Jehan hurried after them. Combeferre laid Eponine down on the settee after Gavroche put a she over it. Jehan averted his eyes from the girl. He didn't know who it was, but it was highly improper for a man to stare at a woman in her torn revealing undergarments. "Jehan, don't you know, it's Eponine." Combeferre told him. Shock mirrored his face, as he fell to his knees and tenderly took her fragile hand in his. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Oh, Eponine, forgive me. I am so sorry." Jehan softly kissed the back of her hand and held it to his cheek. Eponine moaned unconsciously, which made Jehan ask Combeferre what happened. Combeferre didn't say a word, but with a nod of his head towards Jehan, Gavroche came forward and handed him the dirty potato sack. When the younger man unfolded each flap, dirt made a pile on the floor, dirtying Jehan's cream shirt and waist coat. But he didn't care. He reached inside and pulled out a green and white box, lined in gold metal trim. Jehan's eyes widened. He opened the latch and tears filled his eyes. His mother's best necklace, his father's waist watch and even his own ring. There was much more, but Jehan turned to a side table and placed the box down, before returning to the young woman's side.

"She was almost killed. All because of me." Jehan murmured through her tears.

"It was not because of you." Combeferre stated firmly. "Yes! It was! If I hadn't told her the truth, hasn't gotten so angry at her, hadn't stayed away for so long, none of this would have happened!" Jehan screamed, tears streaming down his rough cheeks. Combeferre was shocked at his outburst. Jehan was not one to get mad or even raise his voice above speaking level. To see him so upset over this was saddening.

"It, wasn't, your, fault." Eponine's breathy voice came through. "It, was mine." Jehan dove to the settee and took up Eponine's hand again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry, mon Cherie." Jehan wept.

"It's not your fault. It was mine. I was obstinate to the danger of it and I even betrayed Joly's trust, because I knew if he knew that I was going to do that that he would never let me." Eponine tried to breathe. She sustained a few blows to her ribs, and she was positive that one of them had to be broken.

"Don't speak, I'm here." Jehan tried to soothe her.

"I went after the box, because I knew where it was. I, was hoping, to show you, that I was, and still am, sorry. I never got over it." Eponine kept talking. "I wanted to, well, to restore my relationship with you."

"Oh, Ep, you have. And I am sorry, as well. I knew that I stayed away for too long. I knew you thought that I thought the worse of you. And. I am sorry for that."

Joly arrived back in town to an out of breath Gavroche. "Gavroche, what's the matter?" Joly asked.

"It's Nancy. She's hurt bad." Gavroche told him. He and Joly took off at a run. After a while, Joly confirmed a broken rib, a sprained wrist and some bruises on her arms. "You're going to have to take it easy for a while. We'll just tell people that you are ill." Joly told her. "What about that bastard who attacked her?" Jehan demanded. "Montparnasse." Eponine murmured. "Hopefully I put an end to him." Combeferre replied.

"If you didn't, I'll go hunt him down and finish the job." Joly told them all.

"Why can't we turn him in, if he's a swindler?" Lesgles asked. "Because the trail will lead back to Eponine, and we would all be in trouble for aiding a, no offense, Ep, thief." Joly told them. Eponine nodded, but didn't move anywhere else. She ached too much. They later transferred her to Joly's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

For a week, Eponine read as much as she could. Joly always had hot soup near her hands and a pile of books at her side. After another week, she was slightly getting bored. She had read every book in Joly's bookshelf, and she had even read some of her favorites three times over. She was feeling much better now, so she got up to get one of her favorite books. She carefully got onto her stomach and reached for a green book. She had to take a couple out because it was packed so tight. She got her favorite books and pushed the others in. She was about three steps from her room when something dawned on her. When she had pushed the books back, the sound was hollow, not full. She looked at the clock and knew that Joly would not be back for a while. She went back and pulled out the books. She knocked on the space behind the books. It was hollow. Eponine ran a hand along the back wall of the shelf. It she hadn't been feeling for it, she would have missed the edge of a loose piece of wood. Eponine pried at it and it came off. She found the map and all the little things that the Friends of the ABC had slipped Joly. She read the pamphlets.

"Revolution." Eponine murmured. 'So they're planning a revolution! To overthrow the government?' Eponine felt a stab of sadness. From the stocked up pile of ammunition and how many different pamphlets there were, they had been planning this for a long time. And Joly didn't trust her enough to tell her. That hurt her deeply, but at the same time, she understood why.

_ (The night of Eponine's assault) Azelma was wondering down the streets when she came across someone moaning. With the swift steps of a cat, she went to see a tall figure lying on the ground, slightly moving. For some reason, she felt at ease to go over. She hurried over and recognized Montparnasse. He was covered in blood. _

_ "Darling!" Azelma started to help him up, when a tight grip came around her neck. _

_ "You lied to me! How could you?" Montparnasse clutched his good fist around Azelma's small neck. Azelma gasped for air. She had never been grabbed around the neck so hard. _

_ "I never lied to you!" Azelma gasped, as Montparnasse held her off of the ground. _

_ "Liar!" Montparnasse threw her to the ground. Azelma felt a crack to her knee. She suddenly felt her hair being grabbed, as Montparnasse dragged her back to the gang._

_ "Eponine's alive." Montparnasse accounted to the gang. Thenardier stood up immediately. Montparnasse threw Azelma to the ground. _

_ "She lied. To all of us. Eponine is alive and well. The same old street urchin. But some man came to help her. She was digging up something. I'm not sure what it was." "That's fine. We now know Eponine is alive and has betrayed us all. We will find her. She can't hide forever. And when we find her," Thenardier let the sentence hang and smiled wickedly, before walking off. But he turned back to Azelma, and told the gang, "We don't like liars, have at her boys." Before Azelma knew what was happening, she was sent into darkness._

When Joly came home, he found Eponine sitting silently at the table with a cup of now-cold tea.

"Ep? What's the matter?" Joly hung up his coat and traveled over to the table. His eyes widened, as Eponine pushed a pistol forward to him. Along with that, everything he had attempted to hide was now out in the open.

"How-how did you find out?" Joly asked.

"It was an accident, truly. Why didn't you tell me?" Eponine whispered.

"I-," Joly, for once, was left at a loss of words. He saw the sadness that plagued Eponine's eyes.

"But I understand why." Eponine murmured softly.

"Since you know, you might as well know everything. Even the truth." Joly sat down across from her. He went on to tell her about everything. The meetings, the pamphlets, everything.

"But you must know, Ep, there is a grave chance that I may-,"

"No, don't say it! I know what you're going to say, but, oh God, don't say it!" Eponine wailed and covered her ears. Joly was just a bit shocked at her reaction to the thought of him passing. Joly reached over to take her hands into his.

"Listen, Eponine, I have already been writing out my will. You're my only living "relative", therefore everything will go to you. The apartment, the money, everything." "Me? But-but I can't, I'm not, I'm not even a real person. 'Nancy' is not a real person. Eponine Thenardier is. Without you," Eponine licked her suddenly dry lips. "I'm no one."

"You dare to even say that!" Joly gripped her hand just a bit harder. "You are my sister, whether you are Eponine or Nancy. You are _my_ sister."

Eponine huffed, as she sat at the table. Her hand cramped from writing so much. There had to be a better way to do it. Instead of going it to town like she usually did, Eponine stayed inside and was writing out pamphlets of her own. She wanted to help Joly and the boys with the revolution. But what could a woman do? She then had an idea. She was just about to get up when a knock came at the door. She opened it, and looked down to see Gavroche. In his hands, he held a metal stamp.

"Oh, Gavroche, you're a genius." Eponine led him to the table. Gavroche set the metal contraption down, while Eponine handed him a cloth sack full of biscuits. Gavroche bit into one. He looked at her curiously and asked, "What is the brown stuff?"

"Chocolate." Eponine replied. "Do you like it? It's my first attempt."

"Mm-Hm." Gavroche shoved two more into his mouth before heading out. Eponine smiled. She had a stamp now. It would make her whole process faster. But she had to find somewhere to hide it without Joly finding it. She hid it under her underthings after wrapping it carefully in brown paper. Joly would never look there.

Azelma woke up and looked around. She was aching all over. She looked down to see that her rags were torn and she was bloody all over. She then remember what all happened. The gang, particularly Montparnasse beat her for what seemed like endless hours until she confessed everything. About what happened to Eponine, who helped her and where she was now. Azelma pushed herself up against the wall, before starting to cry. She knew that Eponine would have never given in, no matter how hard or how long she was beaten. There were countless times when Azelma had done something foolish and Eponine had taken the blame and the beating for it. Countless times. There were times when Azelma would be angry at her sister and she would do something foolish just to get her sister back. Azelma wiped her eyes and they turned dark. This was all Eponine's fault, not hers. If Eponine would had returned, none of this would have happened. None of it would have happened.

Joly and the men kept on planning the revolution at the café. One night, he was walking home as usual when he felt something hit his head. He felt dizzy as he stumbled and dropped everything he was carrying. His vision was blurry, as a fist hit his face. Another pummeled his stomach. Joly gasped. He didn't even have time to register what was happening. But instinct kicked in. He was too hurt to fight back, but he yanked out the whistle that hung around his neck and gave three short blows and one long one. He felt himself being dragged to an alley. It was there when Joly took notice of who was attacking him. It was the man whom Eponine had called Montparnasse, a larger man, and a couple others. They beat him mercilessly.

"So, you're Joly, Eponine's so-called saviour." Montparnasse scoffed. "Tell me, you bastard, have you bedded her as well? Taken advantage of her? Is she a prisoner being held captive or is she suddenly living the life of a queen?" He kicked Joly in the stomach. The comments made Joly snap. He staggered up and socked Montparnasse straight in the nose. The large man grabbed Joly around the neck and was about to snap it, when a cock of a revolver was heard. Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Feuilly, Lesgles, Bahorel, Grantaire, Gavroche and even Marius were there, their guns aimed at the group of four. The large man immediately dropped Joly to the ground and tried to pull out his own gun, but Jehan fired a direct shot to his hand. Combeferre stepped forward and recognized Montparnasse immediately.

"I thought I had taken care of you, but I guess I was wrong." Combeferre growled. Joly backed away and grabbed his own gun.

"You stay away from Eponine. Don't make me kill you. But this is for Eponine." Joly raised his gun and shot Montparnasse in the lower stomach. He was aiming for Montparnasse's thigh, but he was too injured to aim straight. The group scattered immediately. The Friends of the ABC took Joly home. For the most part, he was alright.

The gang took Montparnasse to their secret location.

"We need a doctor." Babet spoke up.

"Oh, yes, a doctor will help a handful of thieves." Thenardier snorted. Montparnasse tried to breathe. The man called Joly had fatally injured him. The gang did not know anything about doctoring wounds, so they did not know how to stop the bleeding. By each moment that went by, Montparnasse felt weaker and weaker.

"I am going to die." Montparnasse gasped. Thenardier and the gang all respectively took their hats off as Montparnasse drew his last breath. Azelma watched around the corner. Watched the only man who she had ever loved die. _He died at the hands of him!_ Azelma bitterly thought of Joly. _I will get you back, Monsieur, for the sake of Montparnasse._

The date for the revolution was drawing closer and closer. Joly was gone more often and Eponine was busier than ever. Eponine would make her own pamphlets and send Gavroche and his friends out to put then everywhere. Their payment was a hot meal and biscuits, so they were more than willing. They would slide them under doors, through cracks in wooden walls, in between the window pane and the windowsill. Joly and Eponine could not speak more than five words to each other in this time. What could they say? Joly was going off to battle and the chances were that he was not going to come home. It made Eponine cry at the thought of it. The day finally came. Joly woke early and leaving a final letter for Eponine, he slipped out the door. The streets were crowded with civilians. Joly stood on one side of the street with Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Jehan. Grantaire, Feuilly, Lesgles, Bahorel and Marius stood on the other side. General Lamarque's coffin was paraded on a horse drawn carriage.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men, it is the music of a people who will not be slaves again, when the beating d your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes." Enjolras' voice grew louder, as did everyone else's. Enjolras nodded to Joly who nodded to Jehan, who nodded to Marius on the other side, as they all scrambled upon the carriage, waving flags. The parade was stopped and the National Guard was in front of them.

"Draw!" The man shouted. The soldiers drew their swords

"Charge!" They charged at the people. Joly shot at two men. They both fell off of their horses. He reloaded the ammunition and kept shooting, dodging the swords. With the help of the people, they ran to the streets.

"We need as much furniture as you can throw down!" Courfeyrac called out. Tables, chairs and dressers fell. The boys helped to tip a carriage over.

A piano, two coffins, some wheels and mattresses were also thrown down. With the barricade now made, Enjolras stuck three flags along the top.

"Vive la France!" They all shouted. Joly took up his position with Jehan, Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius. For now, they were alright. Eponine woke up about half an hour after Joly had left. She read his letter that went like this: _My dearest Eponine, You have been so much like a little sister to me. Since the day I found you I knew that you were something special. I knew there was a reason that I had found you. You have been such a blessing in my life, words cannot describe how much you have impacted my life. And I cannot thank you enough for that. As I have stated, there is a will with only your name included. Take the money and what comes with it and live your life. I love you, so much. Much more than you can ever know, more than words can express, more than anyone has ever known. With all my love, Joly_.

Eponine ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of men's trousers, shirt and cap. She made sure to wrap her chest as tightly as she could, all while still being able to breathe. She got dressed and grabbed the last giant stack of pamphlets and headed out the door. Eponine knew that Gavroche was also at the barricade, so she recruited some of his street urchin friends to help her distribute the last of the flyers.

Azelma dressed quickly. She needed a better disguise. She stole an old brown shirt, pants and boots and took Montparnasse's gun that was lying under a crate that he usually sat on. 'This is for you, my love'. With that last thought, Azelma tucked it into her waist belt and grabbed her hat. Off she went.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days on the barricade. National Guardsmen had attacked the barricade at least four times, but they were not successful in getting over to the other side. Joly was beginning to worry. The people were suppose to rise with them. But there was no sign of Paris moving. Even Enjolras was recognizing it.

"The people must rise." Enjolras told the group. But the chances were looking slimmer and slimmer. Soon the National Guardsmen started to attack again. This time, a canon hit the barricade dead centre. Joly was thrown to the ground, as was Jehan and Combeferre. This time the National Guards were working even harder to get over. Three guards got over and started to shoot some of the people. Joly pulled out his pistol and shot one in the chest. Enjolras did the same to the other two.

"There are more men! There are more men, Enjolras!" Combeferre cried out. Another blow to the barricade sent wood splinters in all directions. Joly looked to his right to see Jehan dragging a dead man off to the side. He looked to the left to see a guard coming at him. He took out his sword and stabbed the man in the stomach. The fight was getting worse now. The National Guard clearly had the upper hand with more ammunition and more men. Joly watched as a man aimed his sword to strike Marius, who was kicking another guard off. Joly scrambled up and took the blow to his left arm. Luckily, he was far enough away that it was a small graze, but it burned badly. Joly kicked him off of the barricade. He jumped off the barricade just in time to see two bullets pierce Lesgles.

"Lesgles!" Joly ran over and killed the man who injured his best friend. Joly dragged Lesgles out of the fighting. A bullet had pierced his lower torso and his arm.

"I can, I can, I can still fight! I can still fight!" Lesgles gripped Joly's arm, as his voice weathered. Joly grabbed some bandages and made a tourniquet for his dear friend's arm and for his stomach.

"I can still fight!" Lesgles shouted again. But it was obvious that death was coming soon.

"Be at peace. Be at peace, evermore." Joly held Lesgles' hand.

For as long as Joly could remember, Lesgles had been his best friend, aside from Jehan. Now he lay on the cobblestone street, dying. Lesgles nodded, as he started to shiver. Joly held his hand until he breathed no longer. Joly carried him to the cafe, before going back out to the fight. He hadn't been gone for even five minutes, and they were still fighting. Five more men were lying dead on the ground. Joly shot at a man who was aiming for Grantaire. The battle was getting worse. More casualties occurred on the rebels side than the National Guard side. Joly stabbed a man and then heard a cry of pain. He turned to see Feuilly clutching his chest on the top of the barricade. He cried out again, before the guard pushed him off of the barricade wth the butt of his musket. Joly ran and caught him. The dead weight of the deceased man made him fall. Joly dragged him where Lesgles' body laid. When he came back out Courfeyrac was lying lifeless on the ground. Combeferre was stabbed twice with a bayonet to the chest. Joly fought tooth and nail with the National Guardsmen. They were running out of ammunition and men. All of a sudden a shout was heard.

"Vive la France! Long live the Republic! Vive la France!"

Joly and Enjolras looked at each other and scrambled up the barricade. A parade of people came, waving red flags. Some people had guns, some had swords, others had shovels, hoes, picks and anything else they could scrounge up as weapons. Joly saw someone roll a wagon filled with ammunition. But that wasn't the first thing that caught his eye. It was who was leading them. Eponine, dressed in men's clothes with Gavroche.

"Charge!" the men yelled. Joly rough estimated about 1,000 people flooding into the alley where the fight was. Joly grabbed a new musket, tossed up by Marius and yelled, "Vive la France!" Eponine dodged the bullets and the fighting and went to the windows.

"Fall back everyone! Fall back!"Joly somehow recognized Eponine's plan. The rebels quickly fell back, leaving the National Guardsmen confused.

"Now! Drop now!" Eponine screamed as loud as she could. Her calls did not go unanswered. Windows flew open and women and young children sent even more furniture tumbling out the windows, crushing many of the guards. Kids then started to throw large rocks at them, as the rebels got back into the fight. More guards came, but a shrill whistle from Eponine brought even more rebels in to fight. It was long, and extremely bloody, but at the end of the day, the rebels won, chasing the National Guardsmen out. The rebels whooped and cheered, as they sent the guards running. Most of the rebels went on, chasing the guards far enough away for them not to come back. Joly ran over to Eponine and pulled her into his arms. Eponine sobbed. Her brother had survived the fight.

"Where's Jehan? Where are the others?" Eponine asked, frantically. Joly took a deep breathe. "Jehan is alive and he will live, as will Grantaire, Enjolras and Marius. But Combeferre, Courferac, Lesgles, Fueilly and Bahorel are no longer." Tears filled Eponine's eyes. Combeferre, who had valiantly stepped in to save her life and the rest of her family was dead. Joly nodded, as tears filled his eyes. He hugged Eponine and they both cried, as Enjolras, Grantaire and Marius came up. Joly let go of Eponine.

"Let's go." Joly picked up all of he spare muskets and guns he found. They were all walking when a rebel dashed out in front of them.

"The battle is over. We have won." Joly told him, tiredly. The rebel's eyes turned dark and he replied, "Your battle is over." The rebel pulled out a gun and shot Joly directly in the chest.

Joly dropped everything he was carrying, clutched his chest and fell to the ground.

"Joly!" Eponine screamed and fell to her knees. Marius and Enjolras did the same. The rebel was reloading when Eponine tackled him. She hit the rebel over and over, striking him as hard as she could.

"Stop! Eponine, it's me!" The rebel cried out. Eponine recognized the voice and looked into the eyes of Azelma.

"How could you?" Eponine screamed. She ran away from Azelma to Joly, who's breathing was labored.

"I'm sorry, Joly. I'm so sorry." Eponine sobbed, as Joly lay on her lap. She cradled his bloody and sweat drenched face in her hands.

"I love you, mon Cherie. Jehan, take care of her for me." Joly took Jehan's hand, who had just come from inside the cafe.

"Oui, my brother." Jehan whispered, as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Please Joly, please don't leave me. Please, I need you more than God does." Eponine cried.

"I'm sorry Eponine, but my time has come. Promise me something." Joly tried to breathe.

"I can't promise any-," "Promise me!"

"All right, I promise."

"Promise me that you won't join me until many years later." Joly whispered.

"I promise." Eponine cried. With that, Joly smiled, before closing his eyes. Eponine watched his chest rise and fall for the last time. Joly died right there in Eponine's arms, surrounded by his family.

"No, no please. You can't leave me. You-you can't leave. Oh, God I need him more than You! Please, Joly, please, I beg you, don't leave me! Joly please wake up! Please, Joly, please!" Eponine choked out and started to scream her words. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The rebels came back cheering, but it soon ended when they saw Joly's dead body. They looked shocked. The men took off their caps and hats. Some even started to weep. One of the rebels then spotted Azelma standing shocked in her place. The gun was still in her hand, which gave it all away. One man grabbed her. Azelma screamed, "Let me go! She knows me! Eponine, tell them you know me! Tell them you know me!" The begging of her sister fell on near-deaf ears. Eponine's eyes watered a bit, and with a slightly shaking but strong voice, she spoke to Azelma, the crowd awaiting what she had to say.

"I thought I knew you, Azelma. But I don't know you anymore. I want this all to end for you. For you to suffer no longer. I'm sorry." Eponine turned and called, "Make it as painless as possible. I want her to be in Heaven, a place where she is never hungry, never tired, never cold." The rebels grabbed the traitor and led her to an alley.

"You heard the girl. Painless." A man told the group softly. They all nodded, as the man loaded his pistol. Azelma sat, tied up on her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks. But not at her sister's betrayal, but at herself. _This isn't really Eponine's fault. It wasn't even Joly's. It was mine. All of my foolish actions. This is because of me. I deserve this._ Azelma closed her eyes as she felt the steel barrel of the gun on the back of her head. She felt scared, but she also felt ready. Almost peaceful. A shot rang out. The deed was finished.


	7. Chapter 7

For a week, Eponine read as much as she could. Joly always had hot soup near her hands and a pile of books at her side. After another week, she was slightly getting bored. She had read every book in Joly's bookshelf, and she had even read some of her favorites three times over. She was feeling much better now, so she got up to get one of her favorite books. She carefully got onto her stomach and reached for a green book. She had to take a couple out because it was packed so tight. She got her favorite books and pushed the others in. She was about three steps from her room when something dawned on her. When she had pushed the books back, the sound was hollow, not full. She looked at the clock and knew that Joly would not be back for a while. She went back and pulled out the books. She knocked on the space behind the books. It was hollow. Eponine ran a hand along the back wall of the shelf. It she hadn't been feeling for it, she would have missed the edge of a loose piece of wood. Eponine pried at it and it came off. She found the map and all the little things that the Friends of the ABC had slipped Joly. She read the pamphlets.

"Revolution." Eponine murmured. 'So they're planning a revolution! To overthrow the government?' Eponine felt a stab of sadness. From the stocked up pile of ammunition and how many different pamphlets there were, they had been planning this for a long time. And Joly didn't trust her enough to tell her. That hurt her deeply, but at the same time, she understood why.

_ (The night of Eponine's assault) Azelma was wondering down the streets when she came across someone moaning. With the swift steps of a cat, she went to see a tall figure lying on the ground, slightly moving. For some reason, she felt at ease to go over. She hurried over and recognized Montparnasse. He was covered in blood. _

_ "Darling!" Azelma started to help him up, when a tight grip came around her neck. _

_ "You lied to me! How could you?" Montparnasse clutched his good fist around Azelma's small neck. Azelma gasped for air. She had never been grabbed around the neck so hard. _

_ "I never lied to you!" Azelma gasped, as Montparnasse held her off of the ground. _

_ "Liar!" Montparnasse threw her to the ground. Azelma felt a crack to her knee. She suddenly felt her hair being grabbed, as Montparnasse dragged her back to the gang._

_ "Eponine's alive." Montparnasse accounted to the gang. Thenardier stood up immediately. Montparnasse threw Azelma to the ground. _

_ "She lied. To all of us. Eponine is alive and well. The same old street urchin. But some man came to help her. She was digging up something. I'm not sure what it was." "That's fine. We now know Eponine is alive and has betrayed us all. We will find her. She can't hide forever. And when we find her," Thenardier let the sentence hang and smiled wickedly, before walking off. But he turned back to Azelma, and told the gang, "We don't like liars, have at her boys." Before Azelma knew what was happening, she was sent into darkness._

When Joly came home, he found Eponine sitting silently at the table with a cup of now-cold tea.

"Ep? What's the matter?" Joly hung up his coat and traveled over to the table. His eyes widened, as Eponine pushed a pistol forward to him. Along with that, everything he had attempted to hide was now out in the open.

"How-how did you find out?" Joly asked.

"It was an accident, truly. Why didn't you tell me?" Eponine whispered.

"I-," Joly, for once, was left at a loss of words. He saw the sadness that plagued Eponine's eyes.

"But I understand why." Eponine murmured softly.

"Since you know, you might as well know everything. Even the truth." Joly sat down across from her. He went on to tell her about everything. The meetings, the pamphlets, everything.

"But you must know, Ep, there is a grave chance that I may-,"

"No, don't say it! I know what you're going to say, but, oh God, don't say it!" Eponine wailed and covered her ears. Joly was just a bit shocked at her reaction to the thought of him passing. Joly reached over to take her hands into his.

"Listen, Eponine, I have already been writing out my will. You're my only living "relative", therefore everything will go to you. The apartment, the money, everything." "Me? But-but I can't, I'm not, I'm not even a real person. 'Nancy' is not a real person. Eponine Thenardier is. Without you," Eponine licked her suddenly dry lips. "I'm no one."

"You dare to even say that!" Joly gripped her hand just a bit harder. "You are my sister, whether you are Eponine or Nancy. You are _my_ sister."

Eponine huffed, as she sat at the table. Her hand cramped from writing so much. There had to be a better way to do it. Instead of going it to town like she usually did, Eponine stayed inside and was writing out pamphlets of her own. She wanted to help Joly and the boys with the revolution. But what could a woman do? She then had an idea. She was just about to get up when a knock came at the door. She opened it, and looked down to see Gavroche. In his hands, he held a metal stamp.

"Oh, Gavroche, you're a genius." Eponine led him to the table. Gavroche set the metal contraption down, while Eponine handed him a cloth sack full of biscuits. Gavroche bit into one. He looked at her curiously and asked, "What is the brown stuff?"

"Chocolate." Eponine replied. "Do you like it? It's my first attempt."

"Mm-Hm." Gavroche shoved two more into his mouth before heading out. Eponine smiled. She had a stamp now. It would make her whole process faster. But she had to find somewhere to hide it without Joly finding it. She hid it under her underthings after wrapping it carefully in brown paper. Joly would never look there.

Azelma woke up and looked around. She was aching all over. She looked down to see that her rags were torn and she was bloody all over. She then remember what all happened. The gang, particularly Montparnasse beat her for what seemed like endless hours until she confessed everything. About what happened to Eponine, who helped her and where she was now. Azelma pushed herself up against the wall, before starting to cry. She knew that Eponine would have never given in, no matter how hard or how long she was beaten. There were countless times when Azelma had done something foolish and Eponine had taken the blame and the beating for it. Countless times. There were times when Azelma would be angry at her sister and she would do something foolish just to get her sister back. Azelma wiped her eyes and they turned dark. This was all Eponine's fault, not hers. If Eponine would had returned, none of this would have happened. None of it would have happened.

Joly and the men kept on planning the revolution at the café. One night, he was walking home as usual when he felt something hit his head. He felt dizzy as he stumbled and dropped everything he was carrying. His vision was blurry, as a fist hit his face. Another pummeled his stomach. Joly gasped. He didn't even have time to register what was happening. But instinct kicked in. He was too hurt to fight back, but he yanked out the whistle that hung around his neck and gave three short blows and one long one. He felt himself being dragged to an alley. It was there when Joly took notice of who was attacking him. It was the man whom Eponine had called Montparnasse, a larger man, and a couple others. They beat him mercilessly.

"So, you're Joly, Eponine's so-called saviour." Montparnasse scoffed. "Tell me, you bastard, have you bedded her as well? Taken advantage of her? Is she a prisoner being held captive or is she suddenly living the life of a queen?" He kicked Joly in the stomach. The comments made Joly snap. He staggered up and socked Montparnasse straight in the nose. The large man grabbed Joly around the neck and was about to snap it, when a cock of a revolver was heard. Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Feuilly, Lesgles, Bahorel, Grantaire, Gavroche and even Marius were there, their guns aimed at the group of four. The large man immediately dropped Joly to the ground and tried to pull out his own gun, but Jehan fired a direct shot to his hand. Combeferre stepped forward and recognized Montparnasse immediately.

"I thought I had taken care of you, but I guess I was wrong." Combeferre growled. Joly backed away and grabbed his own gun.

"You stay away from Eponine. Don't make me kill you. But this is for Eponine." Joly raised his gun and shot Montparnasse in the lower stomach. He was aiming for Montparnasse's thigh, but he was too injured to aim straight. The group scattered immediately. The Friends of the ABC took Joly home. For the most part, he was alright.

The gang took Montparnasse to their secret location.

"We need a doctor." Babet spoke up.

"Oh, yes, a doctor will help a handful of thieves." Thenardier snorted. Montparnasse tried to breathe. The man called Joly had fatally injured him. The gang did not know anything about doctoring wounds, so they did not know how to stop the bleeding. By each moment that went by, Montparnasse felt weaker and weaker.

"I am going to die." Montparnasse gasped. Thenardier and the gang all respectively took their hats off as Montparnasse drew his last breath. Azelma watched around the corner. Watched the only man who she had ever loved die. _He died at the hands of him!_ Azelma bitterly thought of Joly. _I will get you back, Monsieur, for the sake of Montparnasse._

The date for the revolution was drawing closer and closer. Joly was gone more often and Eponine was busier than ever. Eponine would make her own pamphlets and send Gavroche and his friends out to put then everywhere. Their payment was a hot meal and biscuits, so they were more than willing. They would slide them under doors, through cracks in wooden walls, in between the window pane and the windowsill. Joly and Eponine could not speak more than five words to each other in this time. What could they say? Joly was going off to battle and the chances were that he was not going to come home. It made Eponine cry at the thought of it. The day finally came. Joly woke early and leaving a final letter for Eponine, he slipped out the door. The streets were crowded with civilians. Joly stood on one side of the street with Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Jehan. Grantaire, Feuilly, Lesgles, Bahorel and Marius stood on the other side. General Lamarque's coffin was paraded on a horse drawn carriage.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men, it is the music of a people who will not be slaves again, when the beating d your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes." Enjolras' voice grew louder, as did everyone else's. Enjolras nodded to Joly who nodded to Jehan, who nodded to Marius on the other side, as they all scrambled upon the carriage, waving flags. The parade was stopped and the National Guard was in front of them.

"Draw!" The man shouted. The soldiers drew their swords

"Charge!" They charged at the people. Joly shot at two men. They both fell off of their horses. He reloaded the ammunition and kept shooting, dodging the swords. With the help of the people, they ran to the streets.

"We need as much furniture as you can throw down!" Courfeyrac called out. Tables, chairs and dressers fell. The boys helped to tip a carriage over.

A piano, two coffins, some wheels and mattresses were also thrown down. With the barricade now made, Enjolras stuck three flags along the top.

"Vive la France!" They all shouted. Joly took up his position with Jehan, Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius. For now, they were alright. Eponine woke up about half an hour after Joly had left. She read his letter that went like this: _My dearest Eponine, You have been so much like a little sister to me. Since the day I found you I knew that you were something special. I knew there was a reason that I had found you. You have been such a blessing in my life, words cannot describe how much you have impacted my life. And I cannot thank you enough for that. As I have stated, there is a will with only your name included. Take the money and what comes with it and live your life. I love you, so much. Much more than you can ever know, more than words can express, more than anyone has ever known. With all my love, Joly_.

Eponine ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of men's trousers, shirt and cap. She made sure to wrap her chest as tightly as she could, all while still being able to breathe. She got dressed and grabbed the last giant stack of pamphlets and headed out the door. Eponine knew that Gavroche was also at the barricade, so she recruited some of his street urchin friends to help her distribute the last of the flyers.

Azelma dressed quickly. She needed a better disguise. She stole an old brown shirt, pants and boots and took Montparnasse's gun that was lying under a crate that he usually sat on. 'This is for you, my love'. With that last thought, Azelma tucked it into her waist belt and grabbed her hat. Off she went.


	8. Chapter 8

All of the rebels who died were buried. Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Fueilly, Lesgles and Bahorel were given proper headstones. Eponine, dressed all in black, laid flowers on each of the graves. Joly was buried with his cane at his side and his whistle around his neck. Eponine stared a while at Joly's gravestone. It read

"Joly Dubois

The Medic

Three and twenty years

Long live the Republic"

Eponine cried and was lead away by Jehan.

Ten years later:

Eponine sat in her sitting room, staring aimlessly out the window. The winter had brought mounds of snow. Her six children, Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Lesgles, Feuilly and Bahorel were on the floor quietly reading. Jehan came into the room in his usual fine attire. He sat down and took Eponine in his arms. He kissed her and rubbed her expanding girth.

"What are you thinking of, darling?" Jehan whispered.

"Joly. Again." Eponine admitted, guiltily. "You must think that I pay more attention to my deceased brother than you." Today Joly would have been three and thirty years.

"Nonsense. Grieve, my dear. I am too. I am, too." Jehan felt a tear hit his arm.

"I will never forget him. Or the others."

June 1842

Eponine and Jehan, along with their children, Enjolras, Grantaire and Marius went to the graves of the fallen. Eponine laid down a bundle of flowers on each of the graves. She made a special stop at Joly's. She placed a larger bundle on top, put a hand on the top and whispered, "I'll never forget. I'll never forget the light that you brought to me." With tears falling down her cheeks, she repeated, "The light in you and me. Never forget." With that, Eponine took Jehan's hand as they walked into the new world, the new dawn, because in the end, the darkest night ended and the sun rose.


End file.
